


More Than

by DarkCellar



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Psychopaths In Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Kylux, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Sweet Kylux, The First Order, office flirting, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: A very short little blurb of Kylo and Hux teasing each other in Hux's office.





	More Than

"Having a bad day," he mumbled from underneath his jacket. "Go away."

Everything had been going wrong for Hux today. His meetings were unproductive, people were irritating him with their lack of intelligence, and to top it all off he had somehow erased a very important file on his DataPad, meaning he would have to rewrite the entire thing, by hand, from memory.

Now, just when he gets a moment of peace to pull his coat over his head and hide from the world, who should come looking for him but Kylo Ren.

Instead of going away, Kylo sat at the very edge of Hux's desk, near the General's head. He gently lifted the coat up until it revealed Hux's scowling face.

"A bad day, is no excuse for being rude, Huxxy," he said, running his fingers harshly through Hux's fine red hair, spiking it.

"Ugh. First off, I've asked you NOT to call me 'Huxxy'. Second, you're messing up my hair. Third, GO AWAY." And with that he yanked the coat back over his head.

"How am I messing up your hair when your coat was already on top of it, Huxxy?", Kylo asked, and even from the darkness of the coat Hux could feel how hard Kylo was trying not to laugh.

"Lord Ren," came the muffled voice, "I've asked you now, twice, politely, to leave. If I have to ask you again, I'll get the guards in here to escort you out."

Kylo laughed raucously at that. 

"Guards?", he snorted. "What in the hells are guards going to do against ME?"

"Okay," Hux said, sitting up a little. "Obviously you won't leave me alone until you get what you want, will you? So what do you want?"

"Amongst other things, a kiss."

Hux sat up fully now, pulling his coat off his head and looking at Kylo in disbelief.

"A kiss.", Hux repeated in a dull voice. "That's it? That's why you're in here, bothering me? Get the hell out of here!"

"Not until I get what I came in here for," Kylo answered, defiantly folding his arms across his chest. "If necessary, I'll take it by force, _General_."

"And how am I supposed to feel about that threat, Kylo Ren? Scared?"

"You should be flattered, actually," Kylo said with a pout. "Out of all the things I have to do today, I make the time to stop in here and get a kiss from you. That's it, just a single kiss. You could at least be hospitable to the concept."

"I don't believe in hospitality. Or kindness, or acts of charity, or whatever it is you think this is, Ren. A kiss would be a gift, and an undeserved one, at that."

Kylo's face heated up to that fine shade of red that meant his anger was rising, and dangerously fast. Anyone else who had seen the thunderclouds forming on his brow as such would have cleared away from him, before it was too late. But Hux just sat there calmly, a small smile on his face, and hands folded in front of him. Watching. Waiting.

"You're a real son of a gundark, you know that, Hux? I don't know why I bother with you at all. There are a ton of people in this organization that would die to receive the kind of attention I give to you."

Hux calmly turned on his DataPad and began reading through messages and directives. 

"I'm not holding you here, you know. If you want to go give 'attention' to someone else, then by all means, go. I'm not stopping you."

Kylo didn't say anything for a long time, simply standing there and clenching his fists. Finally, he spit out "I can't."

Hux looked up at him. "You can't what?"

"I can't go give my attentions to anyone else."

"Oh?" Hux asked curiously, propping his cheek on his fist. "And why is that?"

Kylo looked at him as if the answer were the most obvious thing in the world, but Hux pretended not to understand. He wanted to hear Kylo actually say it.

"Because -- because I don't love them. I love **you**. Idiot."

Hux smiled and scooted back in his chair. He patted his lap. "Come here."

Kylo went to him, still pouting, and sat on Hux's knees. Hux grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close.

"You big baby," Hux said, smoothing back Kylo's hair. "After all this time, you still can't tell when I'm _teasing_ you?"

"You weren't teasing me, you were being serious. You want me to leave you for someone else."

Hux gripped Kylo's hips and turned him, so that Kylo was fully straddling him. He put one hand on Kylo's thigh and the other on cheek.

"If you ever left me, if you ever even _thought_ about leaving me, I'd murder both you and whoever you ran off with. And do you know why?"

"Why?", Kylo asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"Because you're MINE," Hux said with a growl. Then, in a gentler tone, he said, "And, I'm yours. Entirely yours. And I love you more than my Caff, which is saying a lot."

He leaned in and gave Kylo the softest, most tender kiss he could manage.

"And there's the kiss you came in here for. Now, get back to work."

Hux took his arms from around Kylo, expecting him to get up and go; but Kylo didn't move.

"One kiss isn't enough for all the emotional pain you put me through," he said, planting more kisses on Hux's lips in-between his words. "I'm not quite finished yet."

A low knock sounded on the door. Hux gave Kylo a gentle shove.

"Okay, seriously, you have to get up now, okay?"

"Nope," Kylo said, still kissing around Hux's cheeks.

"But there's someone --"

"Nope," Kylo repeated, anchoring himself more firmly to the redhead.

Hux just sighed and yelled for whoever it was to come in.

Lieutenant Arnold entered, and his face immediately turned bright red at the scene before him.

"Uh, I'm sorry, General, Lord Ren. I don't mean to disturb you but you wanted my latest mission status report. I'll just come back--"

"Nonsense, Lieutenant," Hux said from around Kylo's lips. Kylo himself hadn't even turned around to acknowledge the embarrassed man. "Let's have it."

It was amusing to watch the man struggle through his simple report as he tried his hardest not to pay attention to the fact that General Hux had Kylo Ren sitting on his lap, and kissing him. Lieutenant Arnold didn't know which was worse: the extremely loud, smacking kiss-sounds, or the way General Hux was just sitting there and acting like there was nothing unusual at all about the situation. When Kylo started to unbutton Hux's shirt and kiss down his chest, that's when the Lieutenant, still red-faced, ended his reverie and made an excuse to leave.

When he was gone, Hux said "You don't think that was just a little inappropriate?"

Kylo shrugged, his hands now on Hux's belt buckle. "Inappropriate, how? Everybody knows we just got married; technically, this is supposed to be our honeymoon phase."

He had worked Hux's pants down to his knees, and was now kissing urgently along Hux's neck.

"Still, there's professionalism to think about," Hux argued; but now his hands were working at Kylo's clothes, moving them from his body.

"Fuck professionalism," Kylo whispered in his ear, tugging gently at Hux's lobe with his teeth.

"Fuck _you_ ," Hux answered back, burying his own teeth in Kylo's neck.

"Please do."

Kylo raised his hand and locked the door, and he and the General continued their conference uninterrupted.


End file.
